


37 days later

by anakatieskywalker



Series: Stephanie Brown, Third Robin [6]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakatieskywalker/pseuds/anakatieskywalker
Summary: It's been thirty-seven days, and Jason's had enough.
Series: Stephanie Brown, Third Robin [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858975
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	37 days later

It’s been thirty-seven days. Thirty-seven days since the death of Stephanie Brown, the third Robin. Thirty-seven days since Roman Sionis got away with killing Batman’s sidekick.

They had found her just before she died, and they had been there when her mother was informed. Then there was the funeral and the wake, Bruce had expedited the delivery of the headstone, and installed a memorial in the batcave. 

After that came winter break, and all the events they had scheduled, both as socialite Waynes, and that they had planned with Stephanie. Jason and Steph had made so many plans for winter break, a time they both got to act more like the kids Crime Alley never really let them be. Instead, Jason and Dick sat in a quiet manor, each stuck in their own thoughts about how different things would be if a certain blonde was still with them.

It was thirty-seven days later, everyone was in pain. Steph’s mother didn’t even know most of what her daughter had been doing in the months leading up to her death, but that was the nature of the beast in their line of work. Jason knew though, as did Bruce, and Dick, and Tim, and Alfred. 

They all knew that she was Robin, and a damn good one at that. They knew that she had created a team of superheroes and joined another, that she had made friends, bettered her fighting skills, and weathered injury after injury with a smile on her face. They knew she had made a difference.

Thirty-seven days had gone by, and Jason was tired of waiting for Bruce to do something. The man had resorted to watching old footage, of training sessions, of patrols from before she went missing. He was looking for something, some reason to explain how this could have happened, like they’d slacked in her training. 

They hadn’t, she was capable enough, back in the days of the Spoiler. But when Jason had passed down the mantle, they made sure she was ready. That training had served her well for two years and countless missions. No, the blame laid elsewhere.

Jason believed the blame was on Roman Sionis, the man willing to torture and kill a sixteen year old girl. The man that Bruce had hardly locked up before he was sprung free and returned to the streets.

Thirty-seven days and the killer has gone free, all Bruce would do is put him in prison again. It wasn’t enough, it would never be enough. 

Black Mask took Stephanie Brown out of this world, he took Robin away from Batman, and away from the Titans. The only fitting punishment was to return the favor.

If you asked Jason Todd, he would tell you that Batman's hard and fast rule against killing was archaic. That it worked for some, but there were some crimes that required a different level of punishment.

Thirty-six days after Steph died, Jason put away his Cardinal uniform for the last time. Thirty-seven days after she died, he took a gun from Alfred’s case, and went out to kill the Black Mask.

Thirty-seven days later, the Red Hood was born.

**Author's Note:**

> [hit me up on tumblr!!](https://thatsuperherosidekick.tumblr.com/)


End file.
